


The Theory of Trucks

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka wants to test out a theory</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Theory of Trucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athame](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Athame).



**The Theory of Trucks**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Iruka wants to test out a theory_

 _Author’s Note: Written for Athame for being awesome and helping out on short notice. Alternate Universe and possible out-of characterness_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 3 December 2008_

 _Rating: T_

Of all the things Ibiki expected, this was no one of them.

Iruka smiled at him hungrily and crooked a finger. “What’s the hold-up?”

“What is this?”

“Don’t start analysing things now! Get your sorry scarred ass up here and shut the hatch behind you!” Brown eyes glared at him hotly before turning seductive. “Of course, if you don’t _want_ to…I guess that I could enjoy things all by myself…” A sure hand slide down to pet the washboard stomach.

Ibiki tried to maintain some semblance of dignity as he followed Iruka’s commands, but it was hard to do when one was clamouring inside the bed of a pickup as lust started to settle in. Since Iruka’s smug smirking was getting on his nerves, he pushed the tanned teacher flat onto his back.

Iruka responded by pushing his hands up Ibiki’s old shirt. “I don’t think you’ll need this.”

Ibiki grabbed the wandering hands and pinned them besides Iruka’s head. “I just want to know what brought this on.”

Chocolate eyes rolled in exasperation. “Can’t you _ever_ take things at face value? If you _must_ know, I thought it might be fun to test the American theory about trucks and male virility. I thought you might want to participate.”

“Is that why you were so insistent on—”

Iruka pushed up and kissed him sharply. “No more talking!” He panted. “Let’s test this theory out!”

“You know, to test out a theory, you need more than one test.”

“NOW you’re talking sense!” Iruka arched carnally underneath him. “I’m certainly up for more investigating of the theory. Are you going to sit there all night or are you going to _do_ —”

Ibiki was the one to instigate the kiss this time. “Let’s try this out now, shall we?”

Iruka let out a husky laugh and Ibiki resolved to leave Iruka breathless.

It already looked like there might be some truth to the theory.

_x Fin x_


End file.
